


Cuz It Is A Very Good Bad Thing We've Found

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Gore, Graphic Imagery, Hitchhiker AU, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability?, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Paranoia, based on a prompt on tumblr, can't tell you since it'll spoil it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their shaky breaths intermingled and Dipper almost wanted to laugh at the situation, this was so unexpected. It wasn't until those icy blue eyes made contact with his that he felt something else in his chest. </p>
<p>He had been in compromising situations before, and this feeling was new to him. </p>
<p>Something hot clenched in his chest. Dipper could barely breathe around it, yet he didn't want it to stop. All he could do was watch Bill, lay beside him, track his breath and their raised heart beats. He felt it to his very core, and as he continued to search those icy blues he soon felt like he wanted to cry. </p>
<p>Bill understood him. </p>
<p>He wasn't judging him, or damning him. He was calm and understanding and oh so open. </p>
<p>Even with the barrel of a gun digging into his ribs he felt more welcomed than ever.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Try to get out, but we just keep stickin' around- Cuz it is a very good bad thing we've found</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cuz It Is A Very Good Bad Thing We've Found

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Try to get out but we just keep stickin' around- Cuz it is a very good bad thing we've found.**  
>  _Very Good Bad Thing_ \- Mother Mother  
>  **Feel it coming back, watch it turn to black- but I'm BRIGHTER when you make me F A D E.**  
>  _Make Me Fade_ \- K.Flay

Dipper Pines was a strange man.

No one could truly say much about the young man, except that he was odd. Despite his average looks and seemingly kind and positive attitude, there was something just barely beneath his words- right under his voice that made him seem...odd. Even the word odd didn't do him justice.

It was even worse that the man was a vagrant, never settling on one place too long. He traveled all across the United States in his beat up truck, worn from its uses, but still going strong.

Thankfully for a vagrant like him, he never failed to find some lost soul on the side of the road, thumb up in attempt to flag down a kind driver to help them along. These hitchhikers seemed to be more focused on their destination than their driver though, which was always funny to him. He was certainly going to make sure to give them his usual kind words and hospitality, but the person inside him was already clawing at him to get out.

Yes, Dipper Pines was a strange man, but no one could quite put their finger on _why_. Why he was so strange, why they couldn't quite relax around him. There was no reason for this uneasiness. Those who figured it out won't be doing much talking from where they are now, to which Dipper always made sure keep their faces stuffed with flowers.

Dipper could already feel that itch again, he wanted to see someone die.

 

He wanted to be the reason that someone died.

 

He wanted to see them in those glorious moments, trying to fight back and struggle against their inevitable ends.

 

He was always so astounded with how strong people became under such circumstances, it was quite the show they would put on. Dipper sometimes even indulged them with false hopes and letting them run, it was the chase that made him most excited anyways. It didn't matter in the end, since Dipper was orchestrating the entire thing, anything that his victims would encounter was because he wanted them to. Yes, Dipper had all the power in the world here, and no one could say otherwise. He was in control, finally in     C     O    N    T    R   O   L -

He barely realized that he had been digging his nails into the leather that adorned the wheel, taking a deep breath and easing up his grip with the exhale.

With a small laugh Dipper collected himself and began to head out onto a remote highway, it seemed that he would simply have to scratch the itch now.

 

Excitement made his heart race, but he couldn't get ahead of himself now. He had to hide everything under a layer of kindness, sugar, and everything he learned in grade school. He wasn't the most charming, and not necessarily the most popular...but he knew how to blend in, and how to be just sweet enough to be seen as pleasant.

 

He slowed down a bit, making sure to keep a careful eye out for anyone who needed a ride.

 

A soft love song came on as he drove in the still and quiet night, and he scoffed a bit. Love, what a dumb emotion. Love wasn't real, he knew that much. At least, not between people. All it did was ruin lives, ruin beautiful people and destroy all sense of sanity. He knew the only true love he could ever have was with this feeling of control. He loved the itch, loved to indulge in this need. He used to resist it, used to force himself to feel guilty, try his hardest to abstain-

 

But there was nothing sweeter than this.

 

Nothing could bring him such a high.

 

N  O  T  H  I  N  G     C  O  U  L  D     C  O  M  P  A  R  E     T  O     T  H  I  S  .

 

His focus suddenly returned to the road, and he smiled as he began to make out a figure in the distance.

 

The glee and utter blood-lust that overcame him nearly made him slam his foot on the gas, but he knew he had to tone it down, he couldn't scare away his prey before he even had a chance to play with them yet-

 

He came to a stop, unlocking the doors and waiting for the hitchhiker to open the door. The interior lights turned on as the door clicked open to reveals his next victim-

 

Dipper felt his face burn a bit, the guy he picked up was hot.

 

Dipper was always a sucker for colored eyes and dark skin, but the fact that this guy had both made him double trouble. Golden blonde waves framed his face nicely, and it wasn't until he settled into the passenger seat and reached for the door once more did it become apparent that he had an undercut as well. It was hard to tell his physique, mainly since the man abused lots of layers. It was the dead of winter after all.

 

"Thanks a bunch kiddo, you're a real life-saver." the slightly high-pitched voice comes, and Dipper wants to laugh at the irony of the statement, but settles on smiling at him.The hitchhiker finally sent him a dazzling smile, shimmying out of his hiking backpack and shoving it between his legs.

 

Dipper sent another smile back, "Uhm, if you want, we could put that in the trunk."

 

The stranger shook his head furiously, "Oh no, it's alright. I'm already glad that you wanted to even give me a ride, and I don't want to impose..."

 

"Nonsense! Just put it in the trunk-"

 

"Nah nah, I am already settled here." The blonde hastily pulled his seatbelt on and nods, folding his hands into his lap.

 

Dipper felt a chill run up his spine, mentally shaking off the bad feeling he got from their sudden exchange. He tried to offer a reassuring smile only for it to come out a bit tight and began to turn back onto the road. Dipper was methodical, he loved to create a couple of playgrounds he could use vastly in advance, hidden by police and normal folk but all set to go for his hunts. It was a shame he couldn't stay in one place too long, but it was sort of fun at the same time, starting fresh and thinking of incredible ways to corner people in new environments. He often day dreamed of these little games of cat and mouse, and as he got older it got harder and harder not to act on them.

 

He had arrived to this little town about a week ago, often going on night drives to scope his new territory and see where he could add precautions that would aid in his victory. It was never fun when they deviated too far from plan, he was flexible but losing was not an option. At least his losing streak was left behind in Minnesota, the kills there sucked anyways.

 

He was glad that he finally made it to Oregon, it was always his favorite place to go no matter the season. He had fond memories there, first seeing the little sleepy town of Gravity Falls, meeting his wonderful Grunkles and the town. There he felt the most at home, with the endless pines and forest full of wonder.

 

It's also the state where he first killed someone, despite that time being an **_accident_**.

 

He could already taste the power and copper in his mouth, and he gripped the steering wheel hard again-

 

"Hellooo? You in there somewhere?" a high-pitched voice beside him inquired.

 

He almost slips back into his memories again, snapped out of his reminiscing again when Bill snaps before laughing, "Sorry, I've been driving for about 12 hours with only a few breaks and I am pretty beat."

 

The blond nodded and gestured ambiguously, "Ah, I see. Thanks for picking me up though, it's pretty chilly outside. I don't want to intrude, so if you want you can drop me off to the nearest motel and I'll get out of your hair."

 

Dipper nodded, thankful that he had managed to find a kill spot that wasn't too far from all the nearby motels. He started making his way, making sure to look at the signs to see what was ahead and trying to appear as if he were staying on task.

 

It was time to start slathering on the honey, "So, what brings you to Oregon uhhh, sir?"

 

The blond laughs, giving him a toothy smile, "I was trying to visit a friend and I got lost. And being the stubborn man I am, I am trying to find my way on my own. I really don't want to admit defeat just yet."

 

Dipper took a quick glance at his passenger and their eyes meet once more, and for a second he can see some unknown glee in those light blue eyes, "The name's Bill by the way."

 

"Call me Dipper." He answered and returned to driving, "Well, isn't your friend worried since you haven't arrived yet? You should really call them to let them know you’re alright."

 

"Nah, this is actually a surprise visit! So he won't be expecting me at all."

 

Dipper wanted to smile, they probably won't be looking for Bill for a while once he disappears. What a shame.

 

"Well, I'm an Oregon native, so I can probably give you directions."

 

Bill sighs, "Really? That would be a big help! Thanks so much for everything, I guess I got lucky that you were the one picking me up!"

 

Dipper loved the irony and has to mask some of the unadulterated glee that comes from the anticipation of wanting to kill this man.

 

The drive is calm, especially since it's nearly 2 am, and they quietly talk to one another about random little things. Family is never mentioned. Certain questions are flat out ignored in favor of a topic change and somehow they danced around all the important things. Dipper knew not to overstep his bounds though, since he didn't want to scare off the man. Once he saw the Bates Motel up ahead he smiled, and Bill did too.

 

Dipper pulled up, noticing how empty the parking lot is and can barely make out the light to the office. Once the car is parked Bill pops open the door, "You look tired, Pine Tree. You should get some shut eye too."

 

He hadn't been lying when he said he had done 12 hours of driving, and Dipper is finally hit with the fatigue which settled deeply into his bones. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and sighed, "Alright mom, I'll get some sleep." he quipped.

 

Bill gave a quiet little chuckle, exiting the car and tugging along his bag. He held onto the door, jumping and barely making a sound as he landed. He turned and stared at Dipper, seeing him still seated inside.

 

A minute of silence passed between them before Bill quietly piped up, "Aren't you coming down?"

 

Dipper is startled and shrugged to mask the little jump to being addressed so suddenly, "Nah, I have to go back to my motel."

 

Bill stared and stared and S T A R E D-

 

"But it's dangerous driving so late at night."

 

Dipper frowns, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry."

 

Bill waited and waited and W A I T E D, and if Dipper had to guess, he would say that Bill was stalling-

 

"But you never gave me directions."

 

Dipper wanted to kick himself in the face for that, he forgot completely that he had offered to help this fucker out.

 

"Oh, well- where is your friend staying at? Or I'm sure they could give you directions when you check in-"

 

Bill made a little frustrated noise, "Can't you take a hint Pine Tree or do I have to be blunt with you?"

 

Dipper made a confused face, both at the new nickname and the supposed hint that he was supposed to be getting at.

 

Bill waited and when Dipper cocked his head with furrowed brows he huffed once more, "I wanna thank you for the ride."

 

"Oh, you're welcome."

 

"I wanna thank you for the ride, so you should stay in my room."

 

"It's really not necessary-"

 

Bill nearly screamed and stomped his foot, "Geez Pine Tree, I want to fuck you, ok?!"

 

Dipper felt his face flush, he didn't really know what else to do but gape. He wasn’t a virgin, but it has been awhile since he was able to bang someone.

 

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't care- you don't have to. Really, it's fine-"

 

"Cmon now Pine Tree, no need to get all shy! It's just a little feel good time for both of us. I'm not picky, we can do whatever you like."

 

Dipper knew deep down that Bill isn't going to go until he said yes, and he can't find any good excuse that would get him out of this. It was a good thing that he also managed to bring a knife with him in his duffel bag, since it never hurt to be prepared at all times.

 

"Fine. Just let me get my duffel bag and I'll join you at check-in."

 

Bill shot him a gleaming smile before slamming the door shut and heading to the barely lit office.

 

After a very awkward check in they get settled into their room, which happened to be the furthest from the office. (The clerk must have been eaves-dropping and wanted to make sure they wouldn't be scarred from the sounds of sex.)

 

Dipper wondered if they really are going to do this. Such a random little pick up, but he wasn't going to complain either way. Bill went through his back pack, taking out a couple of hygienic products in a small plastic baggie with just a pair of canary yellow boxers, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Get comfy and I'll come join you in just a minute."

 

Bill stopped for a moment, "Actually, are you going to want to shower too or?"

 

Dipper shook his head, "Nah, I took a shower today already. I'll take another in tomorrow in the morning."

 

Bill nodded, "Alrighty then Pine Tree! Don't go to sleep though!"

 

The small white door shut behind him and locks, and the shower let out a shrill little ring as it's on. It was quite annoying, but Dipper managed to tune it out.

 

He had to work quickly, since he knew Bill is eager to get back to him to get down and dirty.

 

Dipper tossed his signature blue cap off and undressed, reaching into his duffel bag and retrieving the moderately sized hunting knife in his hand, savoring the pleasant weight on his fingers.

 

He’s killed four people with this knife.

 

Gutted them beautifully. Even taken some organs with him as trophies. Once he gets bored of them (which usually never took long to kick in) he feeds them to various animals he finds on his trips into the woods.

 

Dipper shook those thoughts from his mind once more, he had to _F  O  C  U  S_.

 

The bed was covered in a plastic see-through cling to protect the bed from dust, which wasn't so see through since it was caked with a fine layer of dust. He tossed it off onto the burgundy chair in the far corner of the room, which also had a dusty cling plastic on it too. It is there he noticed the small TV on the opposite corner, tiny and very outdated. He doubted that either of them will be using it and easily returned to the task of hiding his knife.

 

Dipper sighed and carefully slid the knife underneath his pillow, claiming his side. Even though he isn't fond of it, he'll be bottoming so he can make sure that the pillow isn't moved too much.

 

For the rest of the time Dipper decided to lounge around, fiddling with the lamp beside him and further inspecting the dingy old motel room. It's cramped with only a nightstand adorning each side of the queen sized bed, a flickering lamp and digital clock with blaring red numbers on his side- and Bill’s side is adorned with a bible and a vase full of plastic flowers.

 

There was an atrocious yellow wallpaper that was peeling at the corners as his backdrop, the walls divided by a thin slab of wood that is covered in dust. The top is half is blank with that dreadful color while the bottom half has a very busy pattern of flowers- bringing back memories of his grandmother’s blanket with a similar pattern. Small carnations, he remembered and compared to the current walls, finding them to be an exact match.

 

It wasn't too awful of a pattern, but at least his grandmother had some sense to put it against a white background.

 

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Bill came out with only his boxers, whistling a happy tune as the steam rolled out from behind him. Dipper tried not to be blatant with his staring, but he can't help it with Bill parading around like that.

 

Dipper admired his broad chest and dark skin, and how his torso tapered off into a small waistline. Bill also didn’t seem to be very conscientious of himself, and a smirk formed on his lips at being watched so thoroughly.

 

“Hasn't anyone told you it’s rude to stare?” he quipped, without any real bite to it.

 

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up just a smidgen, “You like the attention though. It would be rude to ignore you.”

 

Bill hummed in agreement, “Well you definitely are right about that Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper’s expression soured at the new nickname, “Why do you call me that?”

 

“Cause your hat had a cute little Pine tree on it? You don't like it? Should I call you Sapling instead?” he said mockingly, easily putting away his things before strutting over to Dipper’s side and sitting beside him.

 

Dipper tsked, frowning, “My name is Dipper.”

 

“Aww don’t be a grumpy-face! I like it better when you blush instead.” he softly remarked, leaning closer to him and checking him out as well. Pine Tree nearly jumped at the sudden hand on his thigh, with a ghost of a grip and slowly moving up and down.

 

Dipper once again felt another rush of blood to his face, and attempted to not be so flustered over being inspected. Apparently Bill was prepared, with a couple packets of condoms and a small bottle of lube in his free hand.

 

They locked eyes and immediately can't pull away from each other anymore.

 

They shared searing kisses and their hands start roaming, exploring each other and craving for more contact. Dipper bit Bill’s lip, nipping lightly and pulling the supple flesh with him just enough before finally letting go. He opened his eyes and noticed that Bill’s pupils are fully blown and even a bit wild, and they resume their lip lock for more bites and tongue.

 

Bill is all about pleasuring Dipper, so he simply followed Dipper’s lead. Once the brunette pulled him over and spread his legs Bill gets the idea, yanking down his boxers and lathering up his fingers to stretch him. It wasn’t long before Dipper gave him the ok, especially since Pine Tree seemed to like a little pain with his sex.

 

The blond quickly greased up his cock and rolled the condom on, his dick is surprisingly hard for Dipper not doing anything but moaning, and easily lined it up with the pink hole.

 

Bill plunged in deep and goes in as far as he can, eliciting a hiss from his partner. He opened his mouth to apologize only to find it dry up at the lovely expression on Dipper's face. Dipper loved the shape of his cock and his girth is just right, and he’s more than happy with the force Bill used.

 

“Keep going.” he grinded out, his voice a bit higher from all the pleasure.

 

Bill licked his lips, gripping his hips tightly before continuing with the same strength, savoring the tightness and warmth and sheer amazingness before him. He shook with delight and sheer want, and loved seeing how Dipper’s legs tremble with every thrust.

 

They cum all too soon, but can’t help but continue, too starved and too lustful to even think about taking a break.  
  
This time it is still hungry and wanting, but Bill took his time, changing his condom before slowly pressing in once more, losing himself in the act. Dipper is actually quite beautiful like this, and he had been taken back by how easily he was enamored by him. There was just something intriguing about him, something mysterious that Bill just wanted to figure out before this all ended.

 

Too bad Dipper was going to have to leave soon, leave all that mystery to be forever unsolved.

 

They finish for the second time, and Bill can barely find the will to pull out. He like this, likes holding this stranger in his arms. It really is a shame that they couldn’t play more. So Bill milked it as much as he could, letting himself thrum in the afterglow with Pine Tree. Their breaths slowly normalize, and he can tell that Pine Tree was      _F   A   D   I   N   G_.

 

After what felt like an eternity Bill rose to toss the condom, and Dipper was fine with sleeping as is, pulling on his boxers and turning away from the window. He hoped that Bill wasn't the cuddling type, so that he wouldn't have to weasel his way out of his arms and blow his cover. Thankfully the blond seemed to be on board with this, pulling on his boxers before joining him in bed, facing the window and not even allowing any contact between them.

 

Dipper was waiting for Bill to go to sleep. Maybe if he could just slip out with Bill he could take him to the kill zone just past the motel-

 

"Goodnight Pine Tree." Bill said tiredly, and brought his pillow close.

 

"Good night Bill." he quietly replied, wanting the other to go to sleep already. Sure they had two rounds of sex but they were wasting precious night, and it would be harder to kill him during the day.

 

The pair settled into the stiff bed with prim white sheets, and Dipper listened closely to Bill's breathing. He watched as the clock’s angry red numbers screamed 4:10AM, able to watch them scream for a grueling ten minutes before beginning to lose focus. The room was dead quiet and Bill's breathing was finally evening out. Dipper let out a soft sigh and shifted so he was facing Bill's back instead, trying to resist the sleepiness that wanted to overcome him.

 

He kept his breathing even as he felt Bill shift in bed. Once again the room was quiet and he resumed back to planning. This really sucked, he wanted to kill someone, Bill specifically.

 

Well, at least he got some really good sex out of it.

 

The bed shifted once more, alerting him. Dipper quickly closed his eyes, feeling the crummy mattress dip into the center, and he so desperately wanted to open his eyes and see what was going on. Bill was probably sitting, and he heard him reach over and quietly unzip his bag. He wondered what he could be possibly getting before he heard a click, before a sliding of metal against metal. Immediately his skin began to crawl, adrenaline pumped into his veins, he had heard his Grunkle Stan load a pistol before, and that sounded a lot like it.

 

He continued to feign sleep, trying to stay calm and figure out a way to 'wake up' without it being suspicious.

 

Bill laid down once more and Dipper could feel the breath on his face, but he couldn't tell where his hands were or where the gun was-

 

His body screamed for him to wake up, to run and G E T    A W A Y.

 

His time was running out, and he couldn't think fast enough.

 

He slowly reached under the pillow making sure to grip the handle firmly before opening his eyes and bringing the knife out, making sure to touch the blade just to Bill’s skin, quietly threatening him. It was then that Bill seemed to react, moving his hands just a tad forward to shove the gun just under his ribs.

 

Their hearts pounded as they lied in the darkness, Dipper with a knife to Bill's neck and Bill pressing the barrel of the gun into Pine Tree's stomach. Their shaky breaths intermingled and Dipper almost wanted to laugh at the situation, this was so unexpected. It wasn't until those icy blue eyes made contact with his that he felt something else in his chest.

 

He had been in compromising situations before, and this feeling was new to him.

 

Something hot clenched in his chest. Dipper could barely breathe around it, yet he didn't want it to stop. All he could do was watch Bill, lay beside him, track his breath and their raised heart beats. He felt it to his very core, and as he continued to search those icy blues he soon felt like he wanted to cry.

 

Bill understood him.

 

He wasn't judging him, or damning him. He was calm and understanding and oh so open.

 

Even with the barrel of a gun digging into his ribs he felt more welcomed than ever.

 

Before he realized it he was whispering, his voice barely piercing the fragile silence, "Stay with me."

 

Bill never let up, keeping the gun pressed into him, "You realize what you're asking, right? You want me, Bill- the guy that was planning to kill you and steal your car- to stay?"

 

Dipper actually laughed this time, "Yeah, and I'm the guy that thought about banging you before disposing of you and seeing if you would excite me as you die."

 

Slowly a smile spread onto the blond’s face, his dark skin contrasting ever so much with the white sheets. Dipper smiled back, truly smiled back, and soon they both revealed their true joy and glee, sharing crazed expressions with even wilder eyes. Bill couldn't help but laugh now, and Dipper joined him, the sounds they made were absolutely deranged.

 

"Wow, we're both so fucked up. And here I thought you were just smart to be paranoid about staying with hitchhikers.” Bill finally stated, once their insanity seemed to clear up from their eyes.

 

"Stay with me." Dipper repeated, wondering how Bill would react. He would be ready for anything, but he felt that heat return to his chest.

 

Bill paused, most likely weighing his options, and Dipper wanted him to hurry up, to just spit it out so he could be past all this anticipation.

 

"Heh, maybe you aren’t so smart after all. Fine. I like you, and I wanna see what you can do."

 

They both abandoned their weapons for the night, stuffing it under their respective pillows before coming close once more. Dipper felt Bill guide his hands around him, setting them on his waist and exposing his neck to him, "It helps that you're a good lay too~"

 

Dipper felt his heart pound at the declaration and wondered if this was the beginning of that thing called love. He easily caught the hint this time and quickly pressed his lips to the bare neck. Softly, sweetly kissing that long column and digging his nails into Bill's hips. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, and he couldn't help but feel like he was being swept up into the beautiful man in his arms. He bit down and left a dark hickey into the junction of his neck-

 

Was this love? He hoped not.

 

B  E  C  A  U  S  E      H  E     S  T  I  L  L     W  A  N  T  E  D     T  O     T  A  S  T  E     H  I  S     B  L  O  O  D.

 

Dipper gasped as he felt nails drag down his back, a spike of pain crawling down in angry red streaks. They started up once more, kissing, biting, and scratching over and over, all the while both getting utterly hard at such roughness.  
  
Bill moaned, "God I really want to kill you."  
  
Dipper grinned ferally, his arousal growing as well, "I really wanna fucking kill you too."  
  
Dipper managed to get on top, grinding their erections together through their underwear, "Wanna open you up and see inside you. I bet you'd be so beautiful in death."  
  
Bill grunted and picked up the pace, panting all the while. They were animals, pressing sliding slick skin against each other and unable to keep their mouths off of each other. Dipper licks the sweat off of Bill's stomach before finally freeing his erect member and wrapping his lips around it.

 

The cared expression returns to Bill’s eyes, as he slides a hand into those chesnut waves and he feels like he’s the one  F  A  D  I  N  G  now, shaking from his temples to his ankles.  
  
This was good shit, being with Pine Tree. A very good bad thing they found, and he craved to see how dark they would make this world. They would rid all the world of its innocence and end it by ending each other.

 

Oh what a wonderful game to play, to have danger ever present all the while craving to spill the other’s blood from their bones to take the victory all for themselves. And in the end, they would both be laughing, regardless of who won.

 

Bill shuddered at the thought and easily loses himself in Dipper again.

 

Once their ragged breath begins to calm once more and their desire is finally satiated, they find themselves wanting to still be close. So Dipper and Bill adjust and adjust and adjust, until they find a fairly comfortable position for the both of them. Bill can smell the heat of a mint from Dipper’s hair, and how he had missed such an easy detail baffled him. Regardless he knows this now, and manages to rest his hand comfortably on Dipper’s waist.  
  
Dipper finds refuge in the crook of Bill’s neck, loving how easily he can press his face against it. Something about having his lips graze that dark column made him weak, he loved this position.

 

Neither of them were able to actually sleep that night.

 

Instead it was all naps with eyes wide and zoning out with just a hint of awareness to make sure that this night was not indeed their last.

 

Exhaustion set in as the light began to filter in their room, and they finally decided to speak to each other-

 

“This is horrible.” Bill flatly began.

 

Dipper laughed at his pain, “It is.”

 

Bill doesn’t make any indication of movement though, so he is still hellbent on staying.  
  
“We should go looking tomorrow. Do you have a phone? I wanna give you my number.”  
  
“Yeah hold on.”

 

The exchange goes fairly well, and they even entertain a couple of ideas on what they’re going to do next. They both begin to grow exhausted and they both shift again, Dipper managed to get a hold on his knife while Bill keeps a hand on his gun. Bill smiled brightly once more at Dipper, admiring how the light made him look like such a nice guy.

 

“You’ve got the perfect face for this kind of work Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper flushed at the compliment and scoffed, playfully hitting Bill on the chest, “Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Bill closed his eyes and began to attempt to go to sleep, at least if he dies in his sleep he can have that angelic image of Dipper as his last. Dipper watches him, watches how the shadows seem to grow and grow across his face, reaching over to him and just barely giving him coverage from the sun light. Dipper closes his eyes and lets Bill’s shadow envelop him.

 

“Sweet dreams, Bill.” he breathed out before finally succumbing to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A serial killer who kills hitchhikers picks up a serial killer who kills the people who pick him up. I was alerted to this on tumblr despite the original prompt being on reddit.
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this and I would love it if you left kudos and comments if you wanna see more! I am definitely limiting this to a two shot though. Still! 
> 
> Also I was wondering, do you guys think Bill should kill Dipper or Dipper kills Bill? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> And Special Thanks to Galaxy for Beta reading it!!! I always am thankful for your support ;o; <3
> 
> Thanks for reading OUO!!!


End file.
